Florida Escape
by Elenimou
Summary: Stephanie flees Trenton to start a new life but first she has to find herself and repair her health.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie realizes she and Joe aren't going to work out. Ranger is in the wind. It is time to leave Trenton and get a new life.**

* * *

"Damn it!" I screamed as I swept into the apartment, weeping mad. Joe Morelli and I had another argument, but this one was especially bad. I finally admitted I wanted nothing to do with raising children, not his, nobody's which my way of saying and not Ranger's either. Rex wasn't waiting for me in his aquarium, perhaps he was asleep. I tapped the glass, but there was no movement. I tapped again and then saw the partially exposed back end. I shook the aquarium but nothing moved. Rex was dead. My very best friend, the one who gave me all his attention and asked for nothing more than a few hamster kibbles or other treat was gone. A deep long moan erupted from my chest and I sank to the floor, devastated.

I wrapped Rex in a small box and buried him in my parent's back yard while my mother and grandmother were shopping. I wanted privacy for the final farewell. Walking back through the family house I realized how emotionally draining life had become. I left the house at 18 for college and high hopes. After barely graduating from Douglass College, I married what I thought was an up and coming attorney, Dickie Orr. He was up and coming alright, months after our wedding he was up on our dining room table with Joyce Barnhardt, a boil on my backside since elementary school. I don't know if he came or not, before I left but they and the whole neighborhood knew my opinion of them.

My job with EE Martin Lingerie Company was the second failure. Who would have thought working for the mob would lead to lay-offs. Bump offs, yes, but I assumed if you didn't get involved in the other side of the business, you had a life time job. The FBI organized crime force had other ideas.

I blackmailed my despicable cousin Vincent Plum into letting me work as a bond apprehension agent. I had no training and in inane fear of guns. These years later I still have no training and my fear of weapons remains as strong as ever. I barely make enough money to pay rent, food, car and other items are optional. My job was never going to allow me to make a decent living, let alone afford a decent car, better apartment, filled refrigerator or retirement money.

My other problem was my sex life, or rather my love life. The sex was great. I had two men in my life, one wanted me as a Burg wife and the other just wanted the sex, or so it seemed. As of today I knew Mr. Burg housewife, Joe Morelli, was off the table, in the trash. My second option, the fantastic to look at, sleep and shower with, Carlos Manoso a.k.a. Ranger was off on some secret government business, I suspect mercenary work; not exactly and ideal lifetime mate. My life was like an ailing transmission, I was stuck in low gear and wasn't getting anywhere fast.

The apartment was now empty, Rex was no longer there, I could never be Joe's wife and mother of his children, Ranger was out of town, somewhere. He never told me when and where he was going. Yes he had offices in Miami and Atlanta but he could also be on a mission never come back. There wasn't a single thing holding me here now except memories; rockets through the walls, homicidal killers coming through the windows, a man blowing himself up in the entry and Ranger getting shot in the hall, dead man on my couch. I had to leave, escape the apartment, Joe, Ranger, Trenton, and my life.

My bank account was unusually flush after several high bond captures. Being a bounty hunter was hit or miss with income. My bills were all paid, my rent was paid. I called and cancelled my phone. Next trek was to the basement, home for Dillon the apartment's janitor/landlord. For a 6 pack he had helped me above and beyond normal landlord duties; replacing locks, broken windows and vacuuming up excess water each time the firemen left my apartment.

"Dillon, I'm leaving for good. Here is another month's rent to cover the sudden departure. I'm leaving a lot behind; furniture, clothing, television, DVD player. Take what you want, sell what you want. Also here is the signed deed to my car. Maybe some fool will buy it."

Back in my apartment I made a final call to Vinnie, my boss. "I quit." I had quit many times so he'll assume this is just another emotional hiccup giving me time to truly escape. I opened my purse and removed all the tracking devices, laying them on the table. Finally I went to the bank where I closed the account leaving money in to cover the rent check I just wrote and one to the phone company. The rest went into cash. I took a cab to the train station. No good byes.

##############

The train went south. I left the train and I took a westbound bus traveling along the Gulf Coast. My destination didn't matter as long as it had a beach. With only a couple of thousand dollars in my wallet, I decided to rent a room in a home instead of a motel. After changing clothes I bought sunglasses, sunscreen and a big floppy hat and headed for the sand. I've always done my best thinking at a beach.

I found "the spot" away from usual pedestrians, dogs, and beach combers. Alone day after day watching the waves and eating doughnuts my "thoughts" were getting nowhere.

Every morning an hour after dawn, a lady jogged down the beach. Forty five minutes later she returned. She was tall, light brown skin, long curly hair held in place with an Atlanta Braves baseball cap.

On the 10th day the lady ran past me, stopped and came up and sat down. No words were uttered and after 30 minutes she got up and continued jogging. On the third visit she sat and after 30 minutes spoke, "Must be some problem. Even Alexander the Great used a sword to untangle the Gordian knot. I have several swords if you need to borrow one. That house," she said pointing, "The white one that looks like a space ship or igloo." She then stood but before leaving she added, "The Hawaiians have a term for you people with white skin. They call you shark bait. Please don't quit and decide to swim to Cuba. The sharks come close to shore at night and will be attracted to your light skin. I'd rather not find whatever was left of you washed up on the beach one morning."

Yes, I mused, my problems were a giant Gordian knot: Joe Morelli is mother and Grandma Bell, my parents Helen and Frank Plum; my job, and of course Carlos Manoso, aka Ranger. But most of all, my biggest problem was Stephanie Plum who had lost her identity, had no idea where she stood in this universe and if she should remain.

The last thought was frightening. Yes, I had thought about swimming out forever. Is that why I go down to the water's edge and stare trying to find answers or courage to end it all? Would I drown first or be torn to bits by sharks? It was the coward's way out and I wasn't sure if I was a coward. After all, as a child I jumped from the garage roof attempting to fly. My first bond apprehension was Joe Morelli, Trenton's bad ass cop and though I got shot in the ass, I stuck with bond apprehension. It wasn't a job for sissies.

The next morning I walked over to the space ship house and rang the bell on the back deck. A noisy Bassett hound came howling to the door. "Hush Winston" and the woman opened the door and looked at me. "Coffee?"

"Yes ma'am, please."

The lady set a big mug of coffee on a glass table and sat down on what appeared to be a glass chair. I figured the woman weighed more than I, so I sat. The coffee was rich but bitter. Where was the sugar and cream? "It has chicory in it, takes some getting used to."

We sat and sipped our coffee. She was waiting for me to say something, but I truly didn't have words.

"My name is Beth. It's my real name. You can tell me your real name or give me an alias, doesn't matter."

"Stephanie."

By your accent I'd say New Jersey?

Yes ma'am.

We usually see northers down in in winter, you flew down early.

I sighed, "I took a train, but I know what you mean."

Beth paused, set down her coffee, "You look like you've lost weight. Your eyes are dull, your skin looks dehydrated and your clothes are a bit loose."

Don't know how, I sit on my butt all day, my diet is heavy on doughnuts and soda. I try to drink water but I don't get enough, I know.

"..And the coffee is the last thing you need," Beth said as she began to rise from the glass or clear plastic chair. "Let me get you a bottle of water. Then I'll make you something to eat."

The food was an omelet with zucchini and mushrooms inside. Normally I would dig out the vegetables, but I ate the whole thing. Where were the toast, butter and jam? "I didn't realize I was that hungry, thank you."

"I need to make some phone calls; it will take an hour or so. If you want to take a shower, I'll set out fresh clothes. Let me show you the bathroom."

The bathroom was futuristic. The tub was huge, suitable for two. The shower stall sprays coming down the walls, but no controls; next to the shower stood a glass tube.

"Talk to the shower. It starts at 98 degrees. Tell it warmer or cooler to suit your needs." Then pointing to the tube she said, "That's a drying tube. Step in and the warm air will dry you. Saves on towels. If you need a towel or wash cloth, they are in here," she said as she pulled open a drawer.

Beth pressed a tile and cabinet opened revealing everything I'd need: shampoo, conditioner, body wash, deodorant, skin lotion, hair dryer and various combs. "Rinse out your undies, you can put them on after they dry. I'll bring you clothes. Take your time, I'll be busy. If you need to nap use the living room couch for now. Or you can go outside and sit on the deck. There's more water in the refrigerator, you need to hydrate."

The drying tube didn't finish drying my hair, I used the hair dryer for touch ups. Looking in the mirror I hardly recognized myself. My eyes had dark discoloration under them, my skin was dull and tired looking, my hair had lost its shine. On the other hand my belly was full, my body clean and the clothes almost fit. Life was good at the moment. I found the living room and stretched out on the only horizontal item I could find. I assumed it was a couch. Like the bathroom, the living room may have come from Star Trek.

I was awakened by the sound of the door opening. Beth returned from her daily run. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you."

You've been so kind, but I don't know why I'm here.

You are probably to use one of my swords on your problems. Come look at the collection. We ascended the curved stair case to the second floor. We paused at the first large room. "This is my home office, I'm an architect. I have the main office in town. Moving down the hall, "This is my bedroom and this last room is my collection room." The door was sturdy and had a security system only Hector would understand. Inside the walls held glass cases backed by heavy duty wire mesh. Every door was locked. Behind the doors were a variety of swords I had no names for. There were also rifle and hand gun collections. I recognized a .38 like mine and a Glock like the men at Rangeman use. On another wall were strange instruments, I guessed to be bows. In the middle of the room were display cases of sticks and strange metal objects. "These are Martial arts weapons," Beth answering my unasked question.

"You use these?"

"Yes, the swords were my father's. The rest are mine. Some of these are for recreation, some for hunting and some Martial arts, Finally these are for protection."

"Are you in danger?

"It is getting very dangerous especially here along the coast. It is a folly to believe the authorities will protect you."

We made our way to the deck and sat in the shade while watching the ocean roll in and out. "Do you have a job Stephanie?"

No, not currently. I'll have to find one soon.

Are you wealthy living off family money?

Giggling, "No.".

Are you broke?

"Just about."

And what are you planning to do?

Beth, I'm not sure, I guess start over. I have a business degree, that and two dollars might buy me coffee at a diner, but not Starbuck's."

What do you mean start over?

With my life.

I'm not going to pry. In time if you want to talk about fine. Right now, I desperately need an office assistant. I'm a damn good architect but a lousy office manager. I have one associate right now and he's a worse manager than I. We need someone to take on all the smutz running a business leaving us time for designing.

"Smutz?"

I almost said something vulgar but don't if you'd be offended.

Laughing out loud, "Beth, that wouldn't be a problem. Sometimes I have a potty mouth.

What would I do?"

"Initially schedule appointments, travel arrangements, type correspondence, keep a daily log. We have accountants, so no heavy bookkeeping. Antonio or I may need help with assembling presentations. You do computer graphics"

Not graphics, just general computer skills.

What did you do previously?

My last job of several years has been bond apprehension agent.

Bounty hunting?

Yes, for the last few years I've used the computer to find people, research their businesses, anything necessary to find them."

"So you know how to dig out information?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Actually that works in perfectly for all the government hoops and regulations we have to navigate. You'd become a company employee, regular pay checks, health insurance including eye and dental. Do you have a car?"

"No ma'am I arrived by bus."

I have two vehicles, an ancient VW beetle and a Harley."

My eyes lit up, "It is a hog? I have a license."

I live here for most of the year, but travel a great deal. I'd love to have someone live in this house; it is big enough you'd have your own privacy. That way I wouldn't have to get a dog sitter or kennel Winston each time I leave on business. I have a housekeeper who comes twice a week so housekeeping wouldn't be an issue.

Oh finally, I'm not a lesbian so I won't be coming after you. I'm a grieving widow, my husband was killed in Iraq.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two** Stephanie settles in to her new job and life.

* * *

"I moved in with Beth. It was perfect. When she was in town, she cooked. Meals were nutritious but contained far too many vegetables. When she traveled, I sought my comfort foods: pizza, meatball sandwiches, though neither was up to Burg standards. I found I liked Popeye's fried chicken and of course doughnuts and Ben and Jerry's were readily available.

The work was interesting but not adrenaline pumping like bounty hunting. Did I miss the action? I quickly remembered my business college training and felt more comfortable running the office.

Beth insisted I join her on the beach runs. Jogging was never my love and even running along the beach didn't add any enhancement. If I wanted a place to live and a job, I had to serve my time on the runs.

One day Beth upped the "rent; "Stephanie, "I'd like to have you join me at the _dojang_."

"What's that?"

It is a _Taekwondo_ studio. I think the action and mental training will help you. Have you ever done martial arts?"

"Some, Tank, Ranger's number two, is in charge of keeping the men in shape. He showed me some moves for self-protection, but I was a lousy student."

"Tank? That's his name?"

I giggled, "Trust me no other name fits. He's massive, dark and intimidating."

After a particularly stressful morning at work, I needed a doughnut reward. Both Beth and Antonio were out of the office and it was one of those days to declare war on government bureaucracy, slap the computer, kick the uncooperative printer, and shoot the telephones, if only I had my .38. I went through the donut shop drive thru and ordered a dozen doughnuts. I ate every single one and felt sick, but ignored it. For the next few weeks I made regular doughnut runs when running errands for Beth. I was back to being a sugar junkie and my rapidly improving mood nosedived.

The progress I was making with my Gordian knot came crashing down and I was back to crying on the beach. The end came when I became disoriented and stumbling at work. Beth rushed me to the emergency room. The diagnosis was Type 2 Diabetes. My body was now resistant to my own insulin and could not process the sugars. The excess sugar was poisoning me. The nurse practitioner explained the new facts of life; a diet rich in green and yellow vegetables, only whole grains and then in limited quantity. No more fried food; instead, I mainly eat lean meats and fish. I even have to be careful with fruits. The final insult was sugar and desserts were gone. I could have birthday cake once year, on my birthday. If I failed to keep my glucose level down, I would end up on insulin injections and risk blindness, kidney damage or amputation.

With Beth's help I got my glucose level under control with proper eating, exercise and a few pills a day; surely better than injecting insulin. With the controlled glucose my depression went away and I could again objectively deal with changing my life.

Beth was a good listener. We'd sit on her deck over-looking the ocean and talk or we'd walk on the beach. Today we were on the beach. "Stephanie, stop feeling so down on yourself. You've already taken big steps forward. First, your hanging onto your bounty hunting job was probably your subconscious saying Joe was too controlling. He wanted a typical 1950's housewife and you didn't. Plus you were trying to impress Ranger since he was your mentor.

Second, you left your suffocating mother who wanted to channel your life into one like hers: husband, children, and housework. Her total outlook never got beyond the Burg. Imagine how frustrated she is she could not properly nurture you into the fold. At least your sister came back and now your mother has granddaughters to train."

I sighed, "I suspect Mary Alice will give her a run. She is a lot like me at that age. Let's home my sister, Valerie, is not as controlling."

Beth continued, "Third you are in far better shape physically and mentally. Perhaps some of your problems can be traced back to you not taking care of your body. You mentioned Ranger and the men and their eating habits, their fine physiques, quick reflexes, but you didn't think it should apply to you. Now you must be careful and look how it has strengthened your body and cleared your mind."

"Not entirely. I'm still in knots about Ranger."

"From what you've told me, his life is not conducive to a committed permanent relationship. Perhaps he knows that's what you need and he can't comply. It would require a restructuring his life in ways he may not legally be able to do."

"Legally?" Stephanie asked.

You mentioned a contract. He can't walk out on it. Either the contract runs out or he is unable physically or mentally to uphold his end. Maybe he's protecting you from getting hurt by his injury or death. Right now his priorities are the contract and the business. In time the priorities may change."

"But he told me he loves me," I responded.

"You told him you love him and he told you he loves you, but that doesn't mean you should be married. With his lifestyle, marriage would be distracting to where he could get killed."

"But you were married to a soldier."

"Yes, Steph, and we both understood he could get killed, but I also did not live through him. I was and am my own person who could stand alone and take care of herself. That doesn't mean I didn't grieve…I did and still do. You were not emotionally strong in Trenton. You had not found your feet. Now you have and are slowly beginning to walk on your own."

"Do you think there is any hope for us, Ranger and me?"

"Right now, friendship…..he's too wrapped up in his contract job. The fact he keeps resigning the contract shows he's still on his ego trip. It defines him as a man. If he can give it up, maybe there could be more. You have to ask yourself, are you in love with Carlos Manoso or are you in love with what he is in your eyes…Batman? Isn't that what you call him? Remember, Stephanie, he is just a man, not a fictional character."

We had finished dinner and I was about to stand and clear the table when Beth asked, "Stephanie isn't it time you let people know you are still alive?"

"Why?" I hadn't thought about Trenton for a while, except for Ranger.

"You have people who are probably worried about you. They need to know you are OK. The letters need not be long. If you write them, I'll mail them from St. Louis next week. That way they can't track you back here."

I retreated to my bedroom, actually more like a suite and fired up my lap top. I'd write the letter electronically and then copy them over to stationary.

Dear Joe,

I hope by now you have found someone to share your life, to marry and bear children. It will never be me. We had many good times but far too many bad times. You tried to make me into your idea of a wife. I've never felt that was what I wanted, just what everyone else wanted for me. I've learned I am an individual and need to be loved for my accomplishments as well as my flaws. If I find someone, he will accept and love me for all that I am. I know I have hurt and disappointed you. Forgive me; I'm not the woman for you.

With admiration and many regrets, Stephanie.

#####

Dear Mom, Dad and Grandma Mazur,

I'm sorry I have not written sooner. I had to leave Trenton and discover who I am. I know I am not a typical woman wanting only marriage and children. Please don't think of me as your failure. I have yet to discover who or what I am and where I need to be, but I'm working on it. I have a safe job running the office for an architectural firm. It pays well. I don't know where I'll be a year or five from today, but right now I'm safe and happy. There is no man in my life and that's fine for now. I send my love to you all and of course Valerie and her family.

Love, Stephanie

* * *

Dearest Ranger,

I'm sorry. For too long people have tried to mold me into something I cannot be. And in turn, I wanted you to be someone you could not be. You encouraged me to spread my wings, to fly. I was afraid. You believed in me. Now I have flown and am learning to believe in myself. When Stephanie Plum completes her transformation, I hope to be proud of her and hopefully you will be too. I am safe and working a normal job that more than pays my way. Please know, I will always love you no matter what road you have to take.

Love, Stephanie

PS. My flights are not without crashes. Not cars or explosions, but health changes have forced me onto a Ranger diet.

#####

Ranger reread the letter over and over. He missed her, he needed her light. Life without her had become dark and closed again. He took more mercenary jobs, not for the money that funded the initial Rangeman, but to punish himself. He couldn't be the committed man she needed just as she could not be the woman Joe wanted.

He was worried about her physical health. Was she taking care of herself? For the letter's pain, there was a glimmer of hope, "hopefully you will be too." Will he ever see her again? Initially he used Rangeman resources to find her, but quickly stopped. She needed her time. He needed...what?

* * *

Hector sat at his monitor. He had found Stephanie months ago but had not told Ranger. He was frightened when he discovered she had been taken to the emergency room in Florida but realized through her prescriptions that she was taking her diabetes medicine. He chuckled when he saw she had a new motorcycle license. Just like his _Estefania_ to be riding motorcycles. He researched her employer and was happy to see it was a very reputable and well known lady architect.

More importantly, Hector worried about his boss and savior Ranger. The man had rescued him from returning to the New Jersey State Prison or by death by giving him a job and new direction. Now Ranger was the one in emotional trouble.

Maybe he could help. Rangeman client David Bernstein had mentioned he was looking to build a new home and was interviewing architects. Hector found Beth Crowder's web site and passed the information on to Mr. Bernstein.

* * *

I was updating the business calendar from Beth's personal entries when I noticed travel plants to Newark. "Beth, you have a new client in New Jersey?"

"Yes, in Hamilton Township. I suspect it is near Trenton."

"They blend together."

"The potential client's name is David Bernstein. Do you recognize the name?"

"No, nobody I know." If they could afford Beth's work, I wasn't hunting them down for skipping on their bond.

"I'll be gone four days. I haven't been hired, this is just a sales pitch. Anybody you want me to see on your behalf?" She asked. "Maybe you'd like to send something to your nieces."

"No, I'm not ready." I was finally breathing on my own without my mother or Joe telling me I was a failure, disappointment or "train wreck.

Beth walked over to my desk, sat and lowered her voice, "I have a problem and I'm a bit suspicious about this job. My client has mentioned Rangeman Security as the security company he wants for the project. He has them now on his business locations as well as his current home. Does this seem just a bit…..coincidental?

"No, you did have that large spread in 'Architectural Digest' a few months past. It has brought in new inquiries. As for Rangeman involvement, many large luxury homes and big businesses are going with them for top line security. "

"Any idea who I'll talk to a Rangeman?"

"Initially it may be Ranger but probably the main work will be with Tank and Hector. Hector mostly speaks Spanish so Tank will probably be your main contact. There may be someone else. I know they wanted me to move into the sales sector, but…"

Beth reached over and patted my hand, "You would have been great in that position, but you weren't ready."

I choked up a bit; I miss all the men at Rangeman. They were like brothers I never had.

Beth continued, "I admit I'm curious about Ranger, but I can hold my tongue about you. If I'm hired and the project advances, Rangeman may call this office. Will they recognize your voice? "

"Oh geez, probably."

"We can't do much about your Jersey accent, but we can change your name. Do you have a middle name?"

"My middle name is Michelle, Stephanie Michelle."

"OK Michelle, watch caller ID, if it is Rangeman call, have Antonio answer or let it go to voice mail and he can respond later. I'll explain why to him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Tree** Beth in Trenton

Beth flew into Newark and drove to Trenton. She had never been in New Jersey and wanted to know why it was called "the garden state." Getting off the main highways, she explored the country side and soon found herself surrounded by farms. Who would have thought there was still so much agriculture in the northeast?

Once in Trenton she decided to cruise by Stephanie's old stomping grounds. Quaker Bridge mall was pretty much like every other mall in the country. Driving down Hamilton Avenue, she saw the Vincent Plum Bail Bonds sign. She was very tempted to stop and see Connie Rizolli, the Italian Betty Boob. For a moment she considered getting a doughnut at Tasty Pastry, but decided she didn't need the extra sugar. Cluck in a Bucket looked greasy from outside the building. No thank you. It was lunch time. Would she go to Shorty's or Pino's? One drive by Shorty's and she'd rather not leave the car without an escort, so went on to Pino's.

What was it Stephanie recommended? The meatball sub? When she entered all the tables and booths were taken but lunch was also being served at the bar. "What'll it be," asked the bartender.

"Whatever is on tap and a meatball sub."

"Good order." She didn't know what made it a good order, not being particular about the beer or ordering something simple. She looked around Pino's. Nothing special, it was a neighborhood bar and restaurant. Stephanie said this was a cop's bar, but it was too early in the day for the police to be in, but the place was packed. It either was the only place to eat or the food was good.

The beer arrived quickly. Beth preferred designer beers, those made by smaller independent brewers but Pino's didn't look like a place to get fancy. Plus she didn't know the local brew climate. The beer arrived in a frosty mug. She took a hefty swallow; pilsner, of course.

"You look disappointed," came the voice from the man who slid onto the stool next to her. She glanced over and saw a very handsome man, dark hair, incredible dark eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm a beer snob, but right now I'm just thirsty," she responded.

"I don't hear Jersey in your voice," the man stated though he surely had the accent.

"No sir, I'm from that giant area called 'elsewhere'."

"You here on business or government work, Ms. Elsewhere?"

"Business, I'm an architect and have a potential client in Hamilton Township."

"Why would someone from here hire you from "elsewhere?"

"Sir, they hire me because I'm unique and very good at my work."

"Pino's is a little off the main track here in Trenton. Why did you choose this bar in the Burg for lunch?"

Beth set down her mug. OK, she was officially tired of this bar jerk. "Sir you are extremely nosy," she said in a somewhat louder voice. "Does one have to be Italian to eat here? I see other dark skinned people here who probably aren't members of Knights of Columbus." That might get her thrown out, but she was tired of being grilled. She hoped those weren't his pick up lines.

Her meatball sub arrived and she began eating. She was in a lousy mood, but the sub was delicious. Stephanie was right, the meatballs were delicate, nicely seasoned and the sauce was extraordinary.

The man seemed contrite, "I'm sorry; I was out of line, Ms. Unique. I ask a lot of questions in my work and sometimes it spills over. I'm a cop, my name is Joe Morelli."

Oh shit, she thought. The one person she really didn't want to meet and he's the first guy she runs into. Taking a napkin and wiping her lips, "Mr. Morelli, my name is Beth Crowder, from 'elsewhere." She shook his hand.

"I hate to leave you here alone, I'd like to learn more about 'elsewhere,' but I'm meeting someone here in a few minutes and want to snag that empty table."

"Go ahead Mr. Morelli. I'm fine by myself. I came for lunch, not to be entertained." With that she went back to the delicious meatball sub and adequate beer.

Joe had been gone for less than two minutes when a deep bass voice came behind her, "Is this seat taken?" She turned and saw a giant dark man dressed in black, shaved head, almond eyes, long slender nose, and thinner lips. YUM she thought to herself. "No, it's not taken." Maybe he came to protect her after her Knights of Columbus remark.

"You know Joe or have business with him?" he rumbled.

She looked into his eyes, bottomless dark pits, "Sir is there some reason why I need to tell you?" She was still pissed at the grilling she had receiving from Morelli. Was all of Trenton like this?

His stare was deadly. She was not intimidated and stared right back. Eventually she glanced down at his shirt stretched taught across his well-developed chest and arms and saw Rangeman embroidered in black on the black shirt. She shut her eyes and gave herself a mental head slap.

"Excuse me that was rude. I met Mr. Morelli here minutes ago. He was sitting next to me waiting for a table as he is meeting someone. That's it. We talked, because he thought I was dissing the beer."

"Were you dissing the beer?" Tank asked.

"I only winced. This is a pilsner, I prefer a beer with more hops, closer to a stout. This is weak and has no body." She glanced at the Rangeman and shivered, there was a heck of a body sitting next to her. Extending her hand, "My name is Beth Crowder."

"The architect from Florida?"

"Yes and I see you work for Rangeman. I'll be talking with someone from your company on my potential project here."

"That would be me, name is Tank."

"Tank? That's it?" She knew the name and agreed with Stephanie, no other name was appropriate.

"It's what I go by."

They shook hands.

Tanks eyes strayed to the front door when a 30 something woman, 5'6" long dark hair. Very curvy, big breasts, round hips enter the bar. She was dressed in scrubs. She looked around and then moved towards the tables. Joe Morelli stood and gave her a kiss and they sat.

"Is that Joe's wife?" Beth asked.

"No, she's his fiancée. They are getting married soon."

"She's cute. What does she do?"

"Pediatric nurse. Moved from Italy to New York 7 years ago, transferred down here about a year ago. She has a cute Italian accent."

Beth smiled into her beer. Stephanie would approve.

"You are smiling?" Tank asked.

Beth hurried to come up with an answer. "Cop and a nurse; that might lead to fun games."

"And what would be fun for an architect?"

"Mr. Tank, it's been a while since I've played any games. I'd have to give that some thought."

Beth paid her bill and went out into the sun with Tank right behind her. "Where to now?"

"I'm staying at Omni, it is time to check in, unpack and reconnoiter. I like to know more about a community and my client before I go in for the first meeting."

"Reconnoiter is a curious word choice," he said.

"My late husband was Army intel."

"Iraq?"

"Yes, Iraq."

"I won't keep you from checking in but then I'd like to take you to reconnoiter then dinner where the beer is better. We can discuss Rangeman Security and your potential client, Mr. Bernstein."

She blushed from her toes up past her nose, "Yes, I'd like that. However, as it is only early afternoon, and like to work out in the hotel gym for a while, I've been crammed in an airplane and car all day. May I meet you at Rangeman in a few hours?"

Tank smiled, "Four o'clock too early?"

"That's perfect." She shook his hand again, she liked the feel. Getting into her car she thought, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that! What is it about Trenton and their men?"

She found the Haywood Street building and parked in the visitor's lot. She had no sooner gotten to the front door than Tank opened it for her, "Welcome, you are right on time."

Beth smiled, "You waiting for me here?"

Tank looked a little embarrassed. "Come to the conference room, I want you to meet several of our team. One warning, we may look spooky but that's part of the intimidation. We are gentlemen, mostly."

"I can be pretty intimidating myself, Tank."

He agreed, she was wearing high heel shoes that made her nearly as tall as he.

When shown into the conference room she met several other gentlemen. "This is Lester Santos and Bobby Brown."

So far Beth didn't seem to be intimidated by the other men. That was until the knock at the door and a tattooed man came in, "This is Hector. He is our security expert."

Beth stuck out her hand, she had heard about these three men. "Nice to meet you Hector," she said waiting to see if he would answer in Spanish or English. He just nodded.

As the meeting progressed, Beth learned about Rangeman and its security capabilities. She in return impressed them with her knowledge of security systems. Hector sat back and watched Beth Crowder, _Estefania's_ boss. It didn't take him long to like her and trust her, but decided he would not tell Ms. Crowder he knew _Estafania_ was under her care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Beth reports on her first day in Trenton. Guess who she meets?

* * *

"Crowder and Associates, this is Michelle, how may I help you?"

"Steph, its Beth."

"Oh Beth how was your first day in Trenton?"

Beth laughed, "It has been interesting to say the least."

"Tell me, tell me."

"I began by driving by your old haunts; Tasty Pastry, Plum Bail Bond office, Quaker Bridge mall, and I had to decide between Shorty's and Pino's for lunch."

"Oh, which one did you choose?"

"Shorty's looked a bit rough but I'll go back now that I have an escort," Beth explained.

Escort? Stephanie was curious. "So you went to Pino's?"

"Yes. You wouldn't believe who I met almost immediately, I had to sit at the bar because the place was packed. I ordered a meatball sub and a beer..."

I groaned, "I can taste the meatballs..."

"You were right Steph, they are fantastic. I wish I could send you some. Anyway, this guy sits down next to me and starts ragging me because I wrinkled my nose at the beer."

I laughed, "It wasn't dark enough for you, right."

"Bingo! Next thing you know he comments about my lack of accent, wants to know why I'm in town, why someone would hire an out of stater and why I was eating at Pino's. The guy was being a jerk."

Uh Oh! "So you let him have it?"

"Yep, I told him just because I'm darker and not a member of Knights of Columbus, I should be able to eat there."

"Good for you!" Stephanie cheered.

"Then he apologized and explained he was just making conversation waiting for his lunch companion. He introduced himself."

"Let me guess…..Joe."

"Yes, Joe Morelli. He is a handsome man and yes, he has a nice ass."

"You checked it out?"

"Hey you were the one who originally brought it up. Of course I checked him out. I'm not dead."

"You said lunch companion….was it with a woman?" I wasn't sure I was ready for the answer.

"Yes. Stephanie, you did tell him to move on and apparently he's been out playing the field. I think he's desperate for a family."

"What is she like?"

"Does it matter? You cut him free. You can't be jealous." Beth sighed because she knew of the roles were reversed; she'd be asking the same questions. "She is shorter than you, very Italian, big busted and curvy to hippy, long black hair, and average to plain. She's a pediatric nurse."

"How did you know she's a pediatric nurse?"

"That was from the second person who sat down next to me. I was collecting them like flies to molasses pie. This one was very tall, dark, max muscles and a deep bass voice."

"Tank?"

"Yep! Oh Steph, you didn't tell me much about him. There's a whole lot of man in that package, yum. Anyway, he wanted to know why I was talking to Morelli. When I learned who he was, we switched to business. He's the one I'll be working with at Rangeman."

"Nothing about Ranger?"

"I can't let on I know about Ranger. Tank and I met up about three hours later at Rangeman. There I met Bobby, Lester and Hector. I'm glad you told me about Hector, he is imposing when you first meet him.

"What was your impression of my friends?" Stephanie giggled.

"Bobby was a gentleman, I made sure Lester was on the other side of the table, but Hector didn't way a word, just looked at me. It was weird."

"Weird creepy or weird strange?"

"Both."

"Today I meet Mr. Bernstein. The guys at Rangeman clued me in on his needs, they are somewhat bizarre. I'm very pleased Rangeman has the diversity to cover it all. Oh, by the way, I mailed your two letters in Atlanta."

* * *

Dear Mom, Dad, Grandma Mazur and Valerie/Albert and the girls,

Just me checking in….. I rent a room in a spectacular house owned by an architect. She is a widow and needs someone to look after her house and dog when she travels. My life is simple as I'm trying to save money for the future, something I could never do in Trenton. I've made many friends here, both men and women, but am not dating. Everyone is kind and so respectful. It is not at all like living in the Burg. I hope you are well.

Love, Stephanie

Dear Ranger,

Our pasts do influence our present but need not color our future. My mental and spiritual healing continues. Life is quiet; I do miss adrenaline spikes from my bounty hunting job or our time on the 7th floor. Since I'm no longer chasing idiots through Trenton, I've had to take up exercise including martial arts. You and Tank had better beware; I am learning disciplines I never knew existed. I've become fairly proficient a variety of weapons and wish I knew about Kendo "shinai" when I was bounty hunting. I'm also learning how to shoot not only handguns but rifles and crossbows. My instructor promises to take me turkey bow hunting. In the past I would hesitate to hunt for dinner, but I'm changing. I can almost see the smile on your lips. Lips I miss.

Love, Stephanie

The letter remained unopened on Ranger's desk. He was away again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Somebody finds Stephanie

* * *

For the next few days Hector watched Tank and Beth Crowder get comfortable with one another. He was shy and she was a lady. Perhaps they needed be pushed together, but before anything could happen she returned to Florida. If he was going to play cupid and get them together as well as let Tank discover _Estefania's_ location it would take some serious Hector manipulations.

Tank was going to Atlanta in a few days. Hector thought if he could get the design for the Bernstein house done, Tank could hand deliver them to Beth in the office and see _Estefania_. Hector went into overtime.

"You want me to fly from Atlanta down to Florida and hand-deliver these?" Tank grumbled.

 _Si, Si_ , you could point out the new ideas I have, I think Mrs. Crowder will like them, Hector replied.

"I'll think about it. I don't have time to waste what with Ranger gone again."

* * *

"Stephanie, are you ready to go?" Beth asked.

"Yes, I am ready and I will succeed, I will succeed…."

"That's a girl. We both know you can do this." Then turning towards the back office Beth called, "Antonio, close up at Noon."

"Thank you Mrs. Crowder. My wife wants to sail this afternoon, having the extra hours will be helpful."

Beth and I were both dressed in white _doboks,_ _Taekwondo_ uniforms. Beth's was wrapped with a black belt, mine was green, but today I hoped to earn a higher rank. Beth has been my instructor, pushing me harder and farther than Tank did. Not only has my body trimmed and muscled up, but my mental fitness has greatly improved.

It was 11:50 when the office buzzer rang. Antonio silently cursed. He wanted to close at Noon and didn't need a client stopping by.

The dark man was well over 6 feet tall and was carrying a brief case.

"I'm Tank from Rangeman in Trenton. I have Bernstein material on the Hamilton Township project for Beth Crowder."

Antonio had heard about "Tank" from Beth and Michelle-formerly-Stephanie and agreed, no other name other than Godzilla was appropriate. "Beth is judging a martial arts competition today. You may leave the material here; I'll make sure she gets it."

"Judging marital arts?" Tank raised his eyebrows.

"Beth is a master in several disciplines and insists her employees also take martial arts. She says it improves our mental awareness and body health. I've been taking Karate for 5 years. Our office manager is studying several disciplines and today is she has an exam in _Taekwando_. You ought to go watch. The _dojang_ is on Oceanside, about 1/2 mile west," Antonio explained.

Tank looked at his watch. "I need to catch a flight. Make sure she gets these." Tank opened the brief case and handed the material to Antonio.

The airport was also west. Tank saw the _dojang's_ parking lot. He checked his watch and decided not to stop and drove on.

* * *

When Tank returned to Trenton Hector casually asked if he delivered the drawings to Mrs. Crowder.

Tank grumbled, "She and her office manager were at a martial arts tournament."

Hector shook his head. Of all the days both of them would be out of the office, it would be the day Tank showed up.

Hector went back to his office and set out to find if anyone had recorded the competition. Finally he found a short piece on Facebook showing Angela O'Brian mostly but there were quick glimpses of Stephanie and Mrs. Crowder. _Estefania_ looked lovely. She was trimmer and more muscular and boy could she kick! He down loaded the video and held it until the proper time to show Tank. He also made a paper copy for himself and framed it. He kept it in his apartment.

He might be gay, but _Estefania_ was his angel. He knew exactly when he fell for her. It was when he first came to Rangeman and _Estefania_ needed a better lock on her apartment door. Hector selected a lock that required a digital code be input with a fob. She promptly forgot the code and took her frustrations out on the fob with her .38. One of the few times she ever hit something with her gun.

One month later in Trenton, Tank was preparing to meet Beth at Rangeman. His cell phone vibrated and he found himself looking at a picture of Beth in the background and two out of focus women in _dobocks_ in the foreground. He played the video and was amazed when he recognized Stephanie.

The architect in Florida said Beth judging a martial arts competition and her office manager was being tested that day. Was Stephanie her manager? Why had Beth kept that a secret? What a coincidence Mr. Bernstein selected Beth as his architect. Or was it coincidence?

When Beth sat down at the conference table, Tank showed her the video. "This arrived this morning. You are the only one I've shown this to," Tank uttered quietly.

Beth relaxed and reaching for Tank's hand, "Thank you. Stephanie has changed a lot in this past year or so. When I took her into my home and hired her for the office she was a wreck, physically and mentally. Now she is strong, confident, organized, and self-assured."

Tank responded, "Ranger thought she could become that with more discipline, but she constantly refused. I worked with her a few times, but she dropped out. She didn't seem to care."

"She needed to get away from the Burg. She couldn't grow with everything that fell upon her; her mother, her job and the ridicule from the policemen, the newspaper stories, her old enemies…everyone but the men here at Rangeman."

"We tried to give her a home here, but she wouldn't join us."

"I know, she couldn't it back then. She needed to be…..reborn." Beth continued, "When she landed at my back door she was a wreck. I fed her, housed her, got her medical attention, hired her and started her on martial arts and weapons. She's quite the marksman now."

Medical attention?

"She's a diabetic. Apparently there's some in her mother's and father's family but they didn't talk about it much. It's well controlled now that she is taking care of herself. Her poor eating habits, very heavy on the sugar and carbs learned at her family table and continuing into her adult life caught up to her."

He looked back at his phone, "This short video is impressive. How far along is she in Taekwondo?"

She's now a purple belt, but that's not all she does. She's also been studying Karate, Kendo and Aikido. Plus I've been teaching her about handguns, rifles and crossbows."

Tank raised both eyebrows? "Are you her instructor?"

"Yes and a she's a very disciplined student. She says she wants to impress you."

"She has already with this video. How did you get her started?"

Mentally she was a wreck, she needed discipline. Plus I require it of my employees."

Tank smiled, "Your associate and karate."

"I was really mad I missed you that day at the office, but also thankful. It was too early for Stephanie to be found."

Tank smiled. He cared for Stephanie as if she was his sister….she was family. "Does she have a love interest?" he asked.

"I've tried to get her to move beyond Ranger. I haven't been successful. I've explained either she has to settle for a friendship or he has to change. She is still in love with him. At least she realizes she can't return if he's in his dangerous work. If she has to…I think she could give him up."

Tank shook his head, "I wish he'd get his head out of his ass. The rest of us knew when to quit, he just keeps going on."

Beth sighed, "Will he ever come around?"

Tank shook his head sadly, "When he left the Army he was cold, closed. When Stephanie came into his life, he opened up. She left suddenly and he thought it was his fault. The corporate facade held but he became hollow inside again. He's doing more mercenary work and will probably get himself killed. His head is wrong."

Beth jumped up, "I can't tell her that, it will set her back." Beth began pacing, "Tank, I don't want to lose her. She's worked so hard on finding and taking responsibility for herself and her health. When she first came down, she'd sit on the beach day after day eating doughnuts, drinking soda then get up and go down to the a water. Gradually she'd swim out further and further. I'd watch from my porch. Then she'd start going down to the water at night. That's when the sharks move in. One night she stripped naked and waded out. I figured this was it and I started down to get her, but she was forced back by the wind and tides. She lay on the beach and cried for hours. The next morning I told her I didn't want to find her remains on the beach. She came to my door the next day.

Tank was stunned.

She was depressed, confused, lost.

Tank sat there. Had all of them under estimated the stresses she was under? Tank stood and touched Beth's cheek, "Thank you for saving our baby girl."

Beth found his touch warm and comforting and tipped her face into his hand. She turned her face and kissed his hand. Their eyes locked and the next kiss was on each other's lips.

Bobby and Lester started into the conference room, but quick thinking Bobby turned around quickly, spun Lester around and pushed him back out the door.

"What the he… Bobby," Lester sputtered.

"We need to give them a few more minutes."

Lester wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do that again and Tank will take you to the mats tomorrow morning." Bobby warned


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hector contacts Stephanie

* * *

Beth was in Japan working on a project when hurricane warnings were posted for the Florida Gulf Coast. I was paralyzed with indecision; I had never been in this situation and had no idea what to do. Fortunately Antonio had weathered many storms and took control.

"Beth's house is designed to withstand a force 5 hurricane. Our first concern is securing the office. Then we do Beth's house."

"Antonio, what about you and your wife?" I asked.

"We live in base housing. Navy wants us to evacuate. Actually I feel safer at Beth's than any other shelter. Can we bunk in? Beth has a horde of emergency food and water. Her house is quickly made storm proof."

It was a whirl wind of preparations while listening to weather updates. I watched Antonio for signs of when to panic but it never came. The storm wouldn't be that bad but would probably knock out power for several days. We buttoned up the space ship house to ride out the storm.

I've never been in a hurricane at the beach. Sure some storms moved over Trenton but they were "softened" by the land between the ocean and the city. They were pretty frightening, but to be on the beach with the high waves was nerve wracking. For all the beauty and joy living close to the water brings, it is time like this that knocks some reality back into the life. The Yin and the Yang and right now I was up to my butt in Yang.

"Don't you have some meditation moves from your martial arts," asked Antonio. Of course I did, time for a self administered Gibbs head slap.

"Try these," Grace, Antonio's wife said, handing me ear plugs. It's the noise and the low pressure that makes hurricanes unnerving. She was right, once the "howling banshees" were eliminated, I could settle down. I went to my bedroom, piled pillows over my head and slept until morning.

By dawn the storm was over and the landscape had changed. The beach was different; reshaped, less sand in some areas, new sand spits in others. The marina had a few boats sitting in the parking lot. Most of all there was no electricity, no telephone, and no cell phones. At least I thought there was no electricity. When I came down stairs, the refrigerator was running, coffee was made and out on the deck Antonio was scrambling eggs on the propane barbeque. I looked at Antonio. "Generator. If we keep our power consumption down, it should last two weeks. That's usually enough time for the power to be restored."

I pulled my hair into a pony tail as there would be no washing or blow drying until services were reestablished. I was applying the second coat of mascara when cell phone vibrated. I jumped back because I knew all the cell phone towers in the area had been knocked down. I read the display, " _Estafania_ , come quick, he needs you. It is bad. Hector."

I ran down the stairs and showed the display to Antonio and Grace. They checked their phones and had no reception. "How did this message make it to me?"

Grace took the phone and doing a little backtracking. "Who do you know in the Navy?" she asked.

"Nobody," I answered, "except you." Grace worked at some communications center for the Navy

"Do you know this Hector?"

"Yes, it is the security man back in Trenton."

She looked at me with steel eyes, "This came through a secret communication system. Do you understand the message? Is it some code?"

"No, I suspect it is his way of finding me to tell me Ranger is injured or in trouble."

Grace looked pissed, "Civilian?"

"Yes."

"We've spent billions on a super-secret communication system and are hacked by a civilian? He must have major skills. Maybe we should hire him."

I giggled, "One look at him and you'd change your mind. He's…..different. I don't know half of what Hector does, but I know he is extremely loyal. Carlos saved his life and Hector has pledged his life to Carlos."

Looking back at the phone Grace said, "If it is important enough that he risked federal prosecution, you need to go. But tell Hector when things settle down here I'm coming up there to find out he got the message through. I'd rather patch it than prosecute him."

My stomach relaxed a bit. Hector wasn't going to be in too much trouble, but I needed to get to New Jersey.

* * *

Tank was standing at the end of the concourse outside of security. I wanted to throw my arms around him, but he stood ramrod straight. Instead I simply asked, "Hector told you?"

"I've known awhile- about this flight, Hector told me 30 minutes ago."

"Hector knew where I was and when I was coming?"

"He's always known, but never told anybody until recently." Tank grabbed my carry on, "Let's go."

"What happened," I asked as I scrambled to stay up with his long legged stride.

"Mission. Explosion. He wants to die."

Lester had the Rangeman SUV in the loading zone at the airport, "Bomber." He said it with no emotion. Tank and Lester were zombies. Then it dawned on me, this was their combat face, no emotion, few words.

At the hospital Bobby greeted me with a long hug and a bit of a sob. He took me aside, "Stephanie, I hope you brought your bag of miracles. Physically he should be getting better, but he is shutting down. The light is gone from his eyes."

I looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Steph, he wants to die. When you left he just spiraled down, becoming surely, hard. It was a blessing having him out of the office. He took more missions than he should, not adequately decompressing after each one. He felt you left because you no longer loved him."

"He's been trying to kill himself?"

"I think so," said Bobby.

Welcome to the club, I thought to myself.

I stood at the entry to the room. The man in the bed was thinner by at least 20 pounds. His hair was shorn short, face was drawn, eyes vacant. He looked old and tired.

"Bobby, how badly is he hurt?"

"Everything is repairable, internal and external but his soul is dying. All the medicine in the world cannot cure someone who truly wants to die. He's nearly at that point."

Bobby lowered the bed side rail and I moved in close, but couldn't reach Ranger's face. Bobby lowered the bed. When I could get nose to nose with Ranger, I began kissing him and talking to him in each ear least he lost hearing in one. At first his eyes were distant but slowly began following me. "Hello Carlos."

"You left me," he murmured.

I stood there stunned. There was a time I would have dissolved into tears and apologies. But not now; Stephanie Michelle Plum had grown "a couple."

"Yes, I did, just as you left me many times without telling me where you were going. Initially I understood, I was just a distraction. Other times you were disappointed or mad at me, usually for going back to Joe, though you were the one who initially told me I was better with Joe. Later, as our love or at least my love for you blossomed, your sudden disappearances were like a knife to the heart. I justified the missions as necessary. I thought someday you'd not renew the contract and be with me, but it never happened. My Happily Ever After was not going to happen. So I left.

Carlos, was on my own mission to find myself. And like yours, it was do or die for me too.

Once I was gone I was still dark and empty, leaving made no difference. It wasn't you, it wasn't Joe, it wasn't my mother, it wasn't the Burg, it was me. So I decided to kill myself."

I stepped away from the bed and began pacing. Laughing I turned back to him, "Do you know how hard it is to kill yourself without a loaded weapon or a high rise building to do a Vlako smash? Apparently you do, because it appears you are trying to do it now.

Carlos, I've never stopped loving you, but I need more. I can't live with just your friendship when you are in town, but apparently it is all you have to give. I'm sorry, Carlos, I need you 100%, to hell with the damn contract.

Carlos, for me love is all or nothing. That's the one of my many faults. I've been in half love relationships and have been burned badly. I love you 100% Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I'll say it again so you'll understand; I am 100% in love with you, only you. If you want me, you have to be 100% in as well. However, if you can't, if you go back to your missions or can't give me your heart….I'm gone. I can't be burned again. I've been rebuilding my self-worth. I'm not a Bombshell Bounty Hunter, train wreck, or ungrateful Old Maid daughter."

"Babe."

"Sorry Carlos, I've been away too long to understand your one word dialog. I've done all the talking here. It's time you do the thinking and talking." I bent over and kissed him with passion, stood upright and walked out.

"Stephanie….." Bobby grabbed my arm as I passed.

"Bobby, you'd better cut off his foot because there's no way I'm with him if he returns to his missions."

"No Steph, I was going to ask, did you really….."

"Yes Bobby, turns out sharks don't like Jersey girls."

I was pretty steady walking down the hall and into the elevator, but when I got to the main floor, it was all I could do to get to the waiting area. My legs were like rubber. I found a spot to sit down. I just called him Carlos instead of Range. Will he understand I want him, not the mysterious man named Ranger? What if he decides he doesn't want me or he has fallen too deeply and can't recover? Well, I had just laid my cards on the table, now I'll have to see how they play out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Hector

Sorry about the typos/miswords/spelling last chapter. I have problems staying in the same tense. I often write in 2nd and then go back to 1st. I don't always catch the changes. Also, I've increased my font size so my poor eyes can see-but I still can't spell, LOL!

###########################

 _Estafania?_

"Hector!' I jumped up from my hospital waiting room chair and threw my arms around him and kissed him. My eyes now were getting moist. "Thank you for finding me."

"I hurt when you went away."

"I was in a bad head, Hector," I said apologetically.

" _Y su Corazon_."

"Yes, my heart was bad as well."

"You also sick."

"You know about the diabetes?" my eyes grew wide.

 _"_ _Si_ , I am your ghost."

I kissed him, "No you are my angel."

He got a strange look on his face but it quickly passed.

"The Navy will come to talk to you soon. They aren't going to arrest you; they want to know how you got through on their super-secret communication system."

"You know?" He choked.

"I was sheltered during the hurricane with a Navy communication's expert, she helped design the system."

 _"_ _Si_ , Grace. Mr. Antonio's wife; she is good."

"Do you know her Hector?" I was quite surprised.

"I know everything, _Estafania."_

"I don't understand." What did he mean everything, even Tank mentioned it.

 _"_ _Senora_ Grace, she write many articles. I understand her thinking from articles. I have system little like hers for Rangeman but Ranger say no, not yet."

I stood and looked at him. How people underestimated this tattooed man as a low life street thug. He's probably a genius. Is that what Ranger saw in him beyond the gang killer? "How did you find me?"

"When you got job you did not change your name or government number. I hide information from Ranger and Tank to give you time. Took me time to find you, you were dark for a while."

"More than you know my dear Hector, more than you know. I was living between life and death. I thought I was too dysfunctional for him. All the times he left…..I was afraid he left because he didn't want me. I couldn't see life without him. I didn't want to live."

Hector put his hand on my cheek, "But now you strong in head and body and even more beautiful. Will you come back with me now? Haywood."

"No, Lester, I can't. Not on the 7th floor, not on the 4th floor. I don't want to see my friends if I have to leave them again. If Ranger doesn't want me, or he dies, then I can't be in Trenton."

"You will leave forever!?" He asked with alarm.

"It would be too painful to remain here."

"You go to your family now?"

"Nooooooooo. I'll get a room near the airport and rent a car. I don't want to commute from Trenton."

My cell phone rang, it was Florida.

"Michelle?"

"Antonio"

"Have you been watching the news? Beth is missing."

"Missing, what do you mean she is missing?"

"The earthquake in Japan; the most destruction is exactly where she is." His voice sounded more than concerned, actually scared.

"The communications are probably down, no landlines, no cells phones. She'll contact when she can, "I said dismissively.

"No Michelle, the hotel she was in collapsed during the earthquake, in the middle of the night. She might be buried in the rubble."

"Oh no," I whispered. I looked up at the ever playing tv on the wall and they were showing pictures of the devastation and collapsed buildings. Hector saw me watching the screen.

"You need me back in the office?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, if you can."

"I'll call the airlines immediately, Antonio."

"Thank you, Steph—Michelle."

"You can call me Stephanie if you wish. I've been discovered."

"How is Ranger? Do you need to stay?"

"He needs time. We'll see, Antonio, we'll see."

I sat stunned as I watched the television reports. I thought the buildings were earthquake proof.

Hector took my hand, "Estafania?"

I tilted my chin towards the screen, "Beth is there."

Hector moaned. "You tell Tank?"

"You know?" Silly question, it seems Hector knows everything.

"Si, Bobby, Lester and I know; no one else."

Tank will be furious not being told immediately but now that I've seen him in his combat face, he doesn't need more to worry about. He'd probably want to rush to Japan and dig bare handed through the rubble. "No, he's under enough strain right now. Let's let it sit a day or so. Hopefully she is fine and will get word to us. I am needed back at the office, Hector. I must go."

"Wait one," he said. He punched his phone a few times. "Your flight leaves in two hours. I drive you now."

"I should go back upstairs and explain," I began to say, "Especially to Ranger."

"No, I explain."

"Hector, you are a good friend, truly my angel."

"No Estafania, you are my angel. "

On the way to the airport I thought more about Beth and Tank and Hector "knowing all."

"Hector….."

"Si?"

"Did you have something to do with Mr. Bernstein contacting Beth to bid on his project?"

He didn't speak for a while. "Si, So Ranger would find you. I did not expect Tank and Mrs. Crowder to fall in love. I also send Tank to deliver drawings to your office but you were at Tae Kwon Do event. "

"Hector, are you playing cupid?"

"Si, and I am no good. I should stop, but not before maybe Mrs. Crowder moves here with so many new clients, you come too. Mr. Antonio come and Grace come too."

"Grace is in the Navy."

"If she leaves Navy, maybe she teach at Princeton and I take her classes?"

Laughing I said, "More likely you teach and she takes your classes. Hector, you are spending way too much time in the basement by yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Beth is found. Time to put lives back together.

* * *

"Hector, where is Stephanie?" Bobby asked in Spanish.

Hector was relieved Bobby wanted to talk in Spanish, usually he tried to force more English from Hector. "Let's talk quietly." He moved Bobby down the hall. Her office called. Beth is in Japan, maybe buried in the earthquake rubble. Her hotel collapsed. _Estafania_ is needed in Florida."

Bobby groaned. He knew the implications it meant for Tank.

"Bobby, I think we need to keep this quiet from Tank for a while until we know more."

"It just gets better and better," Bobby said in English.

Tank came out of Ranger's room, "He's asleep now. He's very confused and wants to talk to Stephanie again."

Bobby shook his head it wouldn't happen, "Emergency in Florida, she had to head back."

"Is it Beth?" Tank asked with alarm and he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Earthquake in Japan and Beth is in Japan," Hector said.

"No communications?" Tank asked.

" _Nada_ ," Hector answered. "Some areas have no outside communications."

Damn

########################

I tried to remain calm on the way back to Florida. If Beth is fine, she will contact us. If she is injured, she will contact us…..or someone will. The third option… we'd just have to wait. In the meantime the business must carry on. I am not an architect, but Antonio is and I've learned a lot. I may not be creative, but given an assignment to begin cost take offs, I'm getting better.

I was deluged with work when I went into the office. This kept me thinking too much about Ranger and Beth. I was in my zone when Antonio walked up, "Send flowers."

I jumped up, "NO! She's not dead!"

He hadn't expected my outburst. "Send flowers to Ranger." He turned around and went back to his office.

Of course he was right and I quickly ordered 2 dozen red roses delivered to his hospital room. It took me forever to come up with a message for the card. "I've not forgotten you. I did not run away. Wish I could be there kissing your lips." It was a little mushy, but it was exactly what I felt. I giggled thinking who would read the card to him….Tank, Lester, Bobby?

Each day we hadn't heard from Beth, we grew more concerned. Finally a note came through on my cell phone. I knew who it was from, "Found, injured. Told Tank." Bless Hector, but HOW injured? .

Antonio, she's alive! I called.

He came running out from his office, "How did you find out?"

"Hector just texted me, see." I handed him my phone.

"HOW injured?," he gasped.

"My words exactly."

He took a big breath and let it out slowly, "I hope he didn't use the Navy's communications again," he said with a smile.

"No he probably hacked the Japanese government and hospital systems," I said kiddingly but knowing it was probably something like that.

The next day we received confirmation from Red Cross and Japanese government she was injured and in the hospital. A few hours later, she called, "I don't know when they will release me, but then I'll have to get a flight home. It may be a while. Don't worry; I'll be there when I get there."

Two days later my guardian angel texted me again, "B&T return Newark Mon"

"I knew it, I knew, I knew it" I said loudly.

Antonio stuck his head out of his office again. I handed him my phone. He momentarily looked confused. "I knew Tank would go over and personally dig her out," I laughed.

Antonio mentally flashed-Godzilla returns to Japan. "Maybe your man, Ranger, will take the hint and come to you," he winked. "If not, you still have Hector."

I could only dream Ranger would come down. "No, Hector is gay, tattooed and pierced. I can't wait for Grace to meet him," I laughed. Then my mind quickly flashed to Ranger. I haven't heard from him. It was time for more flowers. "May these roses show my passion for you. I miss you." Yeah, that ought to be another blush inducing card for Bobby to read to him.

Beth's shoulder was broken by falling debris as were several ribs. There was possible internal injuries that had to be monitored. The rest of her body was bruised and torn. After a couple of days in the hospital she was thinking she might manage the flight back to the US alone. It probably would be easier to travel in short bursts with time to lay over a day or two; first Hawaii, then West Coast and a third and final leg to Florida.

She was still contemplating her options when Tank walked into her hospital room. Beth stared, "Tank?"

"I thought you'd need some help getting home."

"You flew to Tokyo to help me get home?"

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "I wanted to make sure you were safe and OK."

She was high on pain meds so her emotions were raw, she started crying, "You are a gentleman, Tank, a very special gentle man. I am not worthy of you."

"Hush," he said as he wiped her tears with his thumbs. Then he gently kissed her.

The tickets read Tokyo to Newark via Seattle, but it was apparent before they got to Seattle she was very uncomfortable and would need a layover for a few days. The airline was accommodating but did not have two first class tickets for several days.

Beth didn't argue, she had enough pain pills, but only the clothes on her back. Tank volunteered to clothes shop for her. The hotel desk clerk directed him to South Center mall in Tukwila and Tank walked into the women's department at Macy's. The sales staff instantly recognized Tank's "what now" expression and came to his rescue. At least he wrote down sizes before he came. The tops and pants or skirts were easy, it was the underwear that had him buffaloed. He didn't realize there the multitude of styles. The sales staff understood Beth was injured and selected the most comfortable, not the sexiest apparel. Tank didn't quit blushing until Beth told him what a wonderful job he had done.

When her wheel chair rolled up to the airline gate at SeaTac Beth was confused, "Tank, this isn't the flight home. This flight is going to Newark."

"Looks like those meds aren't keeping you loopy, pretty one," He said.

"Why Newark Tank?"

"Mostly for your company," he said as he took her hand and kissed it, "Also I'd like you to talk to Ranger."

"He's back?!"

"He's seriously injured. Stephanie came up but Antonio needed her back in Florida when you went missing."

When Beth and Tank reached Newark late Thursday evening, she called Antonio then Stephanie.

"Steph, I'm in Newark for several days to rest before coming south."

"That's probably not the only reason, Stephanie said conspiratorially."

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted another Shorty's pizza?"

"Actually I would," Stephanie chuckled, "But the real reason is probably your traveling companion."

"Yeah, he's pretty special. Also, he's asked me to speak to Ranger. I need to know your mind now, where are you?"

"Beth, I love him and always will, but I cannot live with him if he continues with his missions. He can not allow himself to be totally committed to me; it would be a distraction and might get him killed. Causing his death is one burden I do not wish to carry.

He thinks of himself dark and unlovable, but it's just the opposite. He is full of light; light that has carried me through terrible times, light for his daughter, Julie; light for his men and family. Beth, you've got a heck of a kick, maybe you can dislodge his head from his ass so he can see the light himself."

There was a long pause and some mumbling, then "Babe."

I gasped, "Carlos?" I was confused. Was he listening? Is Beth sitting next to him? Suddenly I was pissed, I was set up. Or was I? Did Beth know me well enough to know I would speak clearly without getting all teary? Did Ranger need to hear to new Stephanie, the one that didn't fall under pressure?

"Stephanie," I heard Beth on the line. "It's still hard for him to talk, give him time. Let him sort it out. I'll be home in a few days."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Finally!**

Thank you for all your great comments! Thanks to your input this story is a lot longer than originally intended. Some may feel I've bailed on the Michelle/Carlos interaction but I didn't want to pry into their private lives anymore than I have...wink. Yes, there's room for another Michelle/Carlos adventure sometime. It might be fun to investigate...hmmm.

* * *

I turned off my phone and sat back recounting what I just told…..Carlos-Ranger via Beth.

It was exactly what he had been telling more for years but I wasn't listening. He couldn't be with me, couldn't commit to me, while he was doing missions. How strange to be repeating back to him what he told me. Stephanie has grown up into Michelle.

I know I can live without him, not that I want to, but then I'd like to be 24 years old again with the knowledge and personal strength I have today, a pancreas that wasn't involved in a civil war with itself, and hair that was easier to manage.

I hope it wasn't the end between us, but at least it will be cleaner than with Joe.

Tank accompanied Beth back to Florida. He all but tucked her into bed…..but then again, maybe he did that too.

Beth had retired for the night so Tank and I sat on the deck drinking beer and talking. "Tank, how is Ranger, really?"

"Baby girl, Bobby assures us everything will heal. What is most frustrating is he can't talk much. His jaw was broken and during one of the surgeries there was some vocal cord damage during intubation. The fact he got out three words fairly coherently when you were there indicated he will speak again.

We know he's not one for talking, never has. He's a man and internalizes. He may have to deal with not being able to do his job…his government job; which to him is his life. Rangeman is a distraction, something to do between missions. He was stable, and then you came along and knocked his life out of orbit, a bit. He thought he could keep you as another distraction, a toy to play with, but he fell in love with you."

Tank paused and drank his beer.

You know there are people that want to kill him. I've been protecting his back when he's in Trenton and sometimes around the country. When we were in the Army together, I was nearly always with him. When he's deeply under cover and I'm here, my instructions have always been to protect you. He wants to keep you safe, keep you from being harmed. You said in your conversation with Beth that you could not carry the burden of his death if you were any way responsible. That's exactly the way he's felt about you for years. Vlatko and Ramos incidents almost had him moving to Atlanta just to get away from you and protect you.

Then you left. The Ranger part, the secretive mercenary was relieved you were away from him but he didn't know if you were safe. You removed all your trackers. You have been our #1 security client for several years now. At least Hector was able to find you and watch over you."

"How did he watch over me through a computer?" I asked.

Tank laughed, "Miami and Atlanta have been sending a guy or two at a time to keep an eye on you. Hector has been….rearranging accounts to cover the cost. I never caught on. He didn't dare send anyone from Trenton, you would have spotted them."

I was flabbergasted. "Did Beth know?"

"You tell me? Did she ever say anything?"

I thought back…when she left on business trips…I'd see my gay neighbors more often….."Don't tell me…Steven and George?"

Tank smiled, "Miami."

"Are they really gay?" I asked.

"Could be, none of my business," he said with a shrug.

He drank from his beer bottle, "Anyway, the human part of Ranger than loves you grieved and felt….betrayed when you left. When you told him how his leaving on missions hurt you, he now knew the feeling maybe for the first time in his life, or at least his adult life. He's been a commander in charge demanding and expecting respect with little room for personal feelings. You've broken his shell."

"Will he ever work missions again, Tank?"

"Bobby doesn't think so. Mentally, yes, he could go back if he closes his personal feelings back up. Physically, he may not be able. He's got enough metal holding his legs together he'll have a hell of a time getting through metal detectors. There's still a question if he'll keep one of his kidneys, his spleen is gone, portion of his lung, liver lost a lobe. That perfect body has a few scars on it now."

"What will he do without his missions if he is declared unfit?"

"That's the big question. Men before him have ended their lives because they were so dark from the work and they had no light outside of the work. You said he was light, but that light he captured from you."

"No Tank, it was there before. Why else did he continue to support Julie? She told me how he lights up when he comes to visit, if even for a few hours. He's been my light, a search light, for me many times. The light is there, he's just repressing it."

"Baby girl, the big question…..why did you leave?"

"I was empty, probably clinical depression. Life didn't matter anymore. I was being torn this way and that, called a failure by everyone I knew. Only light in my life was Ranger and he started going on more missions. I couldn't find my way out of my hole. It was a hole I had been digging since...forever. For example, I agreed to marry Dickie Orr in hopes of become an attorney's wife, someone respectable. The hole got bigger when I met Joe Morelli again. I discovered a sexy hot man in not all that I need. Which makes Ranger special; he's hot, sexy but he also cared about me. What a novel experience! My job was dealing with human trash and when I'd have a hiccup, or giant belch, there was the newspaper, there was the Burg rumor mill, there was...oh you know Tank."

"And now?"

"I'm not Stephanie anymore. I tend to use the name Michelle more and more as it represents the new me. People respect me, I am very good at several things plus I'm not the newspaper clown, I don't give a damn what my mother or people in the Burg say about me.

The only thing I can't get over is him. If he doesn't want me anymore, then I'll respect that, I'll grieve, but I'll respect his decision. Beth has been my mentor for my rebuilding my life. It may mean I have more to learn from her, how to lose a love and move on."

I paused. I wanted another beer but knew I shouldn't.

"Tank do I need to be there holding his hand?"

"No, he knows you totally love him. You made that clear when you were up there. He has a card where he has written "100%" and refers to it daily. The problem is him. If he can't go back to missions, he has to remake himself the way you have remade yourself. Bobby has several psychiatrists working with him."

Tank stood up and wandered to the deck edge watching the lights from the marina. He turned and said, "Speaking of which, the few days I'll be here, I'd like to see what you can do. I understand you are studying martial arts and are a fair shot.

I'm better than fair Mr. Sherman, I'm damn good.

He smiled to himself, "Yes, she's changed."

Gradually Beth's injuries healed. The business continued to hum along with a steady stream of new clients. Beth initially walked the beach while I ran; a role reversal from when I first came to Florida. Once her shoulder was stable and ribs weren't too painful, she too was running with me.

Each evening we did different martial arts, though I was concentrating on _Tae Kwon Do_. Still I enjoyed _Aikido_ as it used different parts of the body and _Kendo_ was a blast if not just for the protection gear. We also worked through her weapons collection. Since she couldn't handle firearms right away, Grace Bono, Antonio's Navy employed wife, worked with me on my shooting skills.

Ranger was also getting better, Bobby, Tank, any my guardian angel Hector kept me up updated. Ranger's jaw healed though his vocal cords were still partially paralyzed, he could talk more than a word or two at a time, but not many more at one time. We talked almost daily over the phone but they were not in depth conversations, at least not by my standards. We were not down the problem's kernel. But then we women talk things to death. Maybe he was saying what he felt through his "Ranger speak." I was looking for Carlos speak, something more verbose, maybe it will never be there and I need to read his eyes and use his ESP.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Beth asked.

"Yes," I answered with a confident voice.

"Good, you've reached this very quickly but have worked harder than anyone I've ever instructed. I don't see a problem. Keep yourself centered, concentrate and don't let distractions derail you. You have proven yourself capable and worthy of this. Make me proud."

Today I was going after a black belt in _Tae Kwon Do_. I have studied with Beth nearly every day dabbling in other martial arts to keep my body strong and my mind agile. Plus I didn't have much choice; Beth doesn't have a television or DVR to slouch in front of after work. I didn't even miss watching "Ghostbusters."

I've been reborn. Ranger always said I was smart and brave but instead I chose to believe the putdowns from Joe, my mother, the Trenton cops, the newspaper, Burg gossip and my cousins. Phew! No wonder I was a train wreck. No more, now I am power.

We stepped into the _dojang,_ my home away from home. I know most of the people here. I have worked with them, learned from them and helped those just getting started. After exercising to warm up we began with the candle test. The speed of the punch should be sufficient to blow out the flame without touching it. I took mine out with the first attempt; other people required a few more. We then lined up and as a group show our kicks first as individual movements and then later as combinations.

After a brief rest, we donned our protective gear; our body and head protection. Initially we just air spotted, not making contact with our opponent, but then we moved onto full contact. From there we move on to multiple opponent contact. Having been up against some of Trenton's worst, the battle simulation wasn't all that theoretical.

How I wish I had listened to Ranger and studied with Tank. With these skills, my apprehension rate would have been sky high and my confidence level even higher.

We finish with breaking 1, 2 or 3 boards with our hands, feet and head. Well, just one board for the head, no concussions, please. Before I knew it, the two hour test is over. Our testing panel congratulates us and our masters, in my case Beth and then we learn if we passed. I had no doubt I passed, I've never felt more at east even with the over the head jump kicks. When I received word I have passed, my mind for the first time leaves the test and looks for Beth. I know she is smiling.

What I didn't expect was to see the men standing behind Beth: Ranger and Tank. How long have they been here? All three were beaming at me and applauding. I didn't cry, Michelle has her emotions in check, but I did give them a 200 watt smile.

After giving Beth a big hug I ran to my two men and threw my arms around them. I hugged Tank first, "You were great Baby Girl," he said with a kiss.

I looked at Ranger for a moment not sure how to approach him. He was standing with a walker. I threw my arms around him holding him, keeping him from falling. We kissed like we hadn't kissed in years …..and we hadn't. He pulled back and pointed to a camera I had not noticed, "Wave to the guys in Trenton, Babe, they are watching." His voice was raspy.

I stepped back and bowed to the camera and then blew a kiss to all.

When it came time to leave the _dojang_ and return to Beth's spaceship house, Tank and Beth went in his rental car and I drove Ranger/Carlos back in Beth's car. We held hands as I drove. I noticed a slight tremor in his hand reminding me just how seriously he had been injured.

The four of us sat on the deck that night admiring the stars and listening to the waves. Ranger pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was larger than a ring box. Inside was a platinum necklace with the numbers 100%. "I'll try Babe, I'll try." He said.

Epilogue:

Ranger realized his life from now on would be different. He would no longer be traveling the world doing the US's dirty laundry. He wanted his new life centered on me. He was all in, 100%.

I had another issue to put to rest, my family. If Ranger had not wanted a relationship, I would have put off my journey back to Trenton, but now I could face them with total confidence.

Grandmother Mazur was in a nursing home after breaking her hip. The stairs at home were now beyond her. Fortunately she had found several other "younger" thinking residents who were not intent in dying and the group kept the staff on their toes. She seemed younger and happier to be out from under her daughter's "depression" as she called it. Was that it?! Was my mother depressed and I had gone through the same thing? It was something I'd need to talk to Bobby about."

"What have you been doing for so long away? I bet you got yourself a hot man and want to keep him to yourself."

"No grandma, I have no men in my life right now. I rent a room from a widow, I go to work in an office, and I run and work out for exercise. My life is very quiet." No way was I expanding on that; the widow was a master in several different martial arts, was a world renown architect, and lived in a space ship."

"I nothing to gossip with the ladies down stairs in the hair parlor," she said dejectedly.

My father was still in front of the television set. The chair is the same, the TV is the same but I'm pretty sure he's changed clothes. I'm not sure he realizes I've been gone.

My mother looked and me for the first time in almost 2 years. She seemed neither happy nor upset. "Are you happy?"

I didn't stop to analyze the question's tone. I didn't care if it was motherly concern or yet another attempt to shame or kowtow me. I answered truthfully, "Yes mother, I am very happy with my life. There is a big world out there. Trenton is not the center of the universe."

"You know Joe is married and has one daughter and another on the way."

I laughed a deep full laugh I hadn't laughed in almost 2 years. Tears ran down my face and I laughed more.

"What's so funny young lady?"

I wiped my eyes and blew my nose. "Oh can it mother, your intimidation doesn't work on me anymore. I'm laughing because finally Joe Morelli will realize what it means to have daughters and the dangers of over sexed young men. What will Angelique Morelli tell her daughters? "Now you stay away from Jose Padilla, he's just after your pants."

"Jose Padilla?"

"Look around mother. The neighborhood is changing. In your grandparents' and parents' day it was Italian and Hungarian. They are gone and their children have moved to the suburbs. Times are changing. Italian isn't heard anymore, it's Spanish. Expectations have changed as well. Women don't have to be married by age thirty; in fact they don't have to be married at all. They can have a career if they want. Couples don't have to have children. Window cleanliness isn't a sign of respectability and people like me actually have vegetables with their meals and like them."

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked. "I can make pineapple upside down cake."

"No mother, I don't eat desserts anymore. I'm off to a vegetarian restaurant with some friends. I just stopped by to let you see I'm still alive."

I guess I should have called it an Indian restaurant, but I was feeling snarky and was rewarded with a sneer of disgust from her.

My transformation has been complete; I am a woman in charge of her life. I have changed my name to Michelle Manoso for Carlos and I married quietly in Newark with his family and Rangeman family in attendance. My family declined to come, even Valerie. My wedding was not announced in the Burg gossip sheet or Trenton Times. The Merry Men still call me Bomber for a new reason as Lester explained, "You are so lovely, you are truly a bombshell beauty." Sure beats a Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

I have a well-paying job, running the Rangeman business office in Trenton leaving the security work, supervision, and slime ball apprehensions to the guys. That doesn't mean I'm not part of the action. I still do distractions, watching the guys do the dirty work, but everyone is more at ease knowing, if needed, I can kick butt with the rest of them. I was particularly effective in the take down of….oh, that's for another story.

Beth Crowder moved her architecture firm to Princeton after a sudden flurry of new business she attributed to the award winning Bernstein house. (I suspect someone else had hand in that.) In addition to Antonio, she has added three more architects. Beth's firm works closely with Rangeman Security and Hector is designing cutting edge security features for homes, businesses and transportation centers. She also works especially close with Tank; they too married quietly. Antonio's wife, Grace, left the Navy and now teaches at Princeton just as Hector had planned. Grace and Hector are friends and often speak in techno geek I don't begin to understand.

###########

Hector and I were eating _flautas_ one afternoon at _El Perdido_ restaurant when TPD detective Joe Morelli entered the restaurant with several other cops for lunch. He didn't see me. My hair was no longer a wild curly mane but rather cut and secured in a stylish twist for business. At night I literally let my hair down, allowing Carlos to arrange it as he pleases. My clothes were not jeans and t-shirt but a designer label suit and heels. Few people recognize me anymore. Beth said it was physical attitude; I was no longer a victim. Now I give off power.

"Hector, may I ask you a question?" I asked.

 _"_ _Si, Estafania, mi Angel."_

"Did you have anything to do with Angelique coming to Trenton to work and meeting Joe Morelli?"

"Mis labios estan sellados." …(my lips are sealed)

 _"_ _Gracias_ Hector."

Fini


End file.
